


Lingerie

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Shop, Shopping, but ignores infinity war, post-ragnorak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Loki finds the only Midgardian clothing he can truly enjoy.





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 -Lingerie

Loki dislikes most things about Midgard. He hates their politics, hates their meat, hates their clothes, and he especially hates the people. The people hate him too, but he supposes they have reason to. But he loves how their cultures hold sex up. He loves that some cultures define people by their willingness to have sex, and he loves how some cultures define people by their willingness to not have sex. He loves the nudist colonies and the nude beaches. He is not one to walk nude himself, but he appreciates the humans who do.

Asgard culture does not care about sex the way Midgard does. Most sex is vanilla, never done between strangers. The closest Asgard had to one night stands was the highly regulated brothels they had. Sex education was unnecessary, STDs did not exist in Asgard and no pregnacy was unwanted. Sex was taught to be for reproduction, and pleasurable sex was not done outside of love. 

Midgard is much different. Sex is done for pleasure before reproduction, and the Midgardians seem to constantly want to increase their pleasure. They have entire shops dedicated to toys and clothes for sex. 

Loki loves wandering around these shops. Occasionally he will take Thor, and smirk as he makes Thor blush with what he considers a taboo subject. Thor stopped for a long while after someone snapped a picture of him blushing a deep red at the sight of a dildo and the photo ended up in the tabloids for almost a month. Loki found it absolutely hilarious, Thor was violently embarrassed. 

Loki is currently alone, though. He's in a shop that's much nicer than most, but the tiled floor is still grimy. It's well organized and well lit and the selection of toys is practically overwhelming. He's only looking, though, because as much as he'd love to try everything out, Thor seems to become freaked out at the sight. Loki will get him there eventually. 

There is a clothes section. Loki has a distate for Midgardian clothes, but the ones he browses right now are soft and pretty. The section is titled lingerie, and Loki realizes he has always wanted to try lingerie. The sizes run large, in his favor, because, although he may be able to fit in an average top, he has more to pack into a bottom than an average women. 

He couldn't imagine shopping for Thor. He is easily three times the size of Loki. 

His eyes are drawn to an emerald green suit. It is sparkly, has cheap gems sewn into the scratchy fabric of the corset. The inside is silky, and the bottoms the same. The fabric would feel amazing against his naked skin, he can already tell. But it doesn't look like it would fit. The garters look a little too short for his insanely long legs. The design is not in any other size. 

He doesn't know if he will find a design with garters that will fit him. Or one that is not two pieces that will fit his bottom and top. He moves to where the two-piece outfits are, and he ignores any of them that have garters. 

He soon decides he prefers the ones that will cover his belly with a silky covering. A tag tells him the style he likes is called a women's chemise. There are many that have no underwear, are designed to be a dress, but Loki is hellbent on getting a two-piece. 

He browses for a long while before he grabs one he likes. It's a pure white fabric that is sheer, he can see the palm of his hand easily through the fabric. White is not his preferred color, he feels much too pale in it, but perhaps Thor could appreciate the change. It's scratchier than the others he had felt, but this one is made of lace rather than silk. Most of it, at least. The bottom part is silk, and where his breasts would go if he had them is also silk. He contemplates changing to be female, then decides against it; Thor prefers his male form. Besides, the gown he currently holds has no cups. It is designed for flat chested women, and gods like Loki who like to shop for lingerie. 

The belly cover is the lace previously mentioned. He holds it against himself and is glad to find it falls to the middle of his thighs. The design is of Midgardian flowers that he can't name and they grow from what looks like thorny vines. There's a semi-circle design that cuts off the flowers and is just cross-stitched lace. It provides a welcome break from the flowers. The flowers don't make it up to the breasts, they stop with the abdomen, but the vines stick. They don't overcrowd the fabric. 

The thong is high rise, with thin straps around the hips. He knows that'll look great on him, it'll define the sharpness of his hips. 

He presses the lingerie against him and smiles when it's his size. It may be a little tight around his chest, and loose for his breasts, but it should fit fine. It has spaghetti straps, so he doesn't have to fear his shoulders won't fit. 

He buys the outfit without a word to the salesman--who desperately needs to be groomed and needs to do laundry--and he leaves to find Thor. 

They're going to have some great sex tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I get so behind? I have no idea.


End file.
